Secret Talents
by HeadMageMai
Summary: I only know this is my second fanfic and this is an ikarishipping, advanceshipping, oldrivalshipping and OC x OC story Summary sucks! PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : SPIES…

No POV

A girl ran around a school building, searching calmly for something important. Three more girls stood on guard outside the building. The girl who was running around stopped and whipped out her walkie talkie. " Icy Snow, Burning Fire, Flower Aroma, do you copy?" she whispered into her walkie talkie. Her radio beeped softly and a girl's voice could be heard. "We copy. Moonlight, go search for- BURNING FIRE!!! STOP EATING THAT PACKET OF CHIPS!!!" the girl yelled softly to some other girl who flinched. Well, that's what the girl with ultra violet eyes heard. "Flower Aroma, you ok?" she asked into the walkie talkie. The girl on the other side we know as Flower Aroma huffed. "Just fine, Moonlight. Just used my handy mallet to knock some sense in her. Know, Moonlight, go search for their files while we stand on guard and hurry. Icy Snow is babbling about shopping while Burning Fire is eating and listening to her babble. WAIT- EATING?! Moonlight, finish the job while I knock some more sense in her head." Flower Aroma said before her, who we know as Moonlight, walkie talkie beeped again as she switched it off. Moonlight ran to a room with a silver metal door. It was locked. She easily picked the lock with a pin. Quietly, Moonlight crept into the room and found some brown files lying on the table. She swiftly took them then snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Moonlight appeared beside Flower Aroma, Burning Fire and Icy Snow. Moonlight smirked while they sighed. "You used your teleportation powers again, right, Moonlight?" a girl with midnight blue hair asked her. Moonlight winked and nodded. " Yup'! Sure did, Icy Snow!" Moonlight said. "Wat er yue gushs talshing aboutch?" a brunette said with about 20 chips stuffed in her mouth. Moonlight and Icy Snow stifled a giggle while watching Flower Aroma scold the said girl. " BURNING FIRE! YOU SHOULD NOT TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Flower Aroma screamed at Burning Fire, the brunette, who whimpered while nodding. "Umm… guys?" Icy Snow suddenly spoke. All attention turned towards her. " Yes?" they answered in synch. " We could use our real names now, ya' know." she said. They nodded. " I guess we go back to our house to feed the Pokémon and read the files containing _them_?" Alice A.K.A. Moonlight said, trying to break the awkward silence. Dawn A.K.A. Icy Snow, May A.K.A. Burning Fire and Leaf A.K.A Flower Aroma, looked at each other before nodding to Alice. Alice smirked and snapped her fingers. They reached home in about two seconds. Dawn, May and Leaf clapped. "Your skill is amazing as always, Alice. I believe you accomplished your mission girls?" a voice said behind them. They happily turned around and said in a sing song voice, "Hey dad! We're back~!". Caleb, their dad, chuckled before his expression turned serious. "Now, you girls go and take a shower and read those files. Remember, guard _them _with your **life**. They are very important to us. And don't worry 'bout the Pokémon; I already fed them, so get a good rest. It is your first day in school tomorrow!" Caleb warned. They sighed. It was their first day in school. **Middle School**. The school's name was Legend Middle School. They only allow people with talents such as Alice's teleportation. But, Alice, Dawn, May and Leaf are different. They contain every Talent known. Anyway, the girls went up to their separate rooms with their Pokémon waiting for them inside. Alice passed out separate files to Dawn, May and Leaf through her teleportation. Alice had an orange file, Dawn had an indigo file, May had a green file and Leaf had a yellow file.

_**Alice's Room (Only showing hers) **_

Alice went inside her room to find Lucky, her smallest Pokémon which is a Shinx, bouncing on her bed. Alice sighed and said warningly, "Shinx, get off the bed now or else…" then Alice lifted her finger as a purple glow lit up on her finger. Shinx, not caring about her finger, happily nodded an jumped off Alice's bed, going to it's masters leg and rubbing it. Alice's serious face became a smile. She petted it then went and took a nice hot shower while singing 'You Belong With Me' by Tailor Swift. (**FAV. SONG!!! :DD)**

~Singing~ (Too much too write. ;p)

After that, she combed her shiny ice blue hair neatly and let it loose and wore her silky pajamas. After some time- wasted a lot of time due to Shinx's Static-, she changed into her silk pajamas and sat on her bed with Shinx in her arms. She then opened her file containing data about the CHOSEN ONE. A Chosen One is as person who has a talent they are unaware of. This was in Alice's file:

Name: Ace Wood

Age: 14

Personality: A very mean boy. He is like the twin brother of one of his best friends, Paul Shinji. Has high grades and is very popular though.

Talent(s): The 'unknown' talent and the talent to summon big boulders.

Best grades in: Sports, English, battling and talent control.

Alice read it then began to feel sleepy. She looked at Shinx who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Shre smiled and tucked Shinx under her covers as she herself, got under too. _Hmm… I wonder what that Chosen One is like… _was Alice's last thought before she fell asleep…

So, how was that for my second fanfic?!

Okay, I admit it WAS bad…

Anyways, Review and I really need OCs!

This is the form to become an OC:

Name: (Anything!)

Age: (12-15)

Personality: ( be creative and don't overdo it)

Clothing: (NOTHING and I mean NOTHING obseen! The clothing when you sleep, go out, formal and swimsuit!)

Talent: (You can have a maximum of two! Nothing from my story like teleportation,etc)

Family: ( Can have dead parents and whatnot)

That's all! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : BUSY, BUSY…

No POV 

ALICE'S ROOM

Early the next morning, Alice woke up with a start as her Sunflora shaped alarm clock beeped from her desk by her bed. " Why is my alarm clock so loud?!" Alice groaned and took a quick shower. Quickly, she wore a sunny yellow hat, a purple blouse, a ruby red miniskirt, an ice blue scarf and a yellow sling bag which was slung over her back. She heard a loud crash coming from Dawn's room and rushed over. She slammed open the door and worriedly screamed "What happened?! Dawn, are you hurt!?" (**I know, very overprotective! :P). **Alice suddenly heard a loud groan coming from behind the door and opened it to reveal a squashed Dawn. Alice screamed and hurried to Dawn's side. "Don't worry Dawn, I'll use my healing powers to heal you!" Alice said and her hand turned red. Alice put her hand on Dawn's stomach to heal her. Suddenly, her stomach became too warm. Alice slapped her forehead and said "Shoot! That's the wrong one! That's my heat talent! Okay, I'll get it right this time!" and her hand glowed green. She put it on Dawn's very, very warm stomach and it healed her back to perfect health. Dawn mouthed a 'thank you' and locked her out. Alice sighed, Dawn was always like that, surprising them with her gorgeous clothes. Alice walked slowly down the stairs only to see Leaf cooking scrambled eggs with cheese, some bacon and toast, May filling their cups with vanilla milkshakes and Lucky, Star (Dawn's Eevee), Daisy (Leaf's Chokorita) and Cyndy (May's Cyndaquil) playing together on their gigantic couch. " Good morning!" Alice said happily and sat down at one of the chairs beside their table. Alice didn't have to do anything because she was the youngest out of all of them. Leaf is the oldest, May and Dawn are the same age and Alice is the youngest, though, Alice is a little bit more mature than May and Dawn. Suddenly, a hot plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast appeared in front of her. Then, a vanilla milkshake glowed bright blue and it plopped into her hand. May and Leaf winked at Alice before going back to cooking/blending. Dawn, rushed out of her room and sat at one of the seats at the table. She was wearing a white scarf, a blue blouse, a cute white denim miniskirt, a pink hat and a midnight blue sling bag that slung on her. Leaf wore an orange hat, a yellow blouse, a tight gold miniskirt and a silver sling bag which was slung on her. May wore a red hat, a fire red and white blouse, a black miniskirt and a white sling bag slung over her. Dawn cheered as her plate of food was placed in front of her. Suddenly, Dawn stopped cheering and frowned. "Guys… aren't we late for school?" she asked uncertainly. Alice smirked. "Easy. I can fix that by doing this." Alice said and her finger glowed orange. Suddenly, from 7:36a.m. , it became 6:00a.m. , again! The girls cheered together with lots of energy. Dawn and Alice ate their breakfast while chatting with each other about clothes, shopping and contests while Leaf and May ate their breakfast with huge gulps while quietly conversing about appeals and talents. Once the girls finished, Dawn used one of her talents, the 'clean' talent, to wash the dishes within ten seconds. The girls walked towards the couch where Lucky, Star, Daisy and Cyndy were playing together. "Lucky, c'mon! We have to take a cute Pokémon to school so I'm choosing you!" Alice said and smiled happily. Shinx said its name once and cutely jumped into Alice's arms. "Star, I choose you too!" Dawn said and Lucky immediately jumped into Dawn's arms. "Daisy, you got it!" Leaf said and winked at Daisy. Daisy smiled brightly and jumped softly into Leaf's arms. "Cyndy, c'mon! I haven't got all day!" May whined as Dawn, Leaf and Alice laughed at May's childishness. Cyndy hyper actively jumped into her soft, flailing arms. They ran out of the house in time to see the Sun rising. Leaf wore her green boots, May wore her red boots, Dawn wore her ice blue boots and Alice wore her violet boots. Alice snapped her fingers and teleported them about a few blocks away from the school. "Phew! I'm glad you transported us to the correct place this time!" May said. Alice growled. "_What do you mean __**again**_?!" an angry Alice growled to May. And believe me, you do not want to get her angry. Even though they knew that, May, Dawn and Leaf shared a smirk. "You know…" Dawn said. "…when you had…" continued Leaf. "…_**THAT**_ incident?" ended May. Alice groaned. She did NOT want to remember THAT…

~FLASHBACK~ 

May, Alice, Dawn and Leaf were hiding behind some bushes. They were on a small mission. "Moonlight, can you transport us to the window that is glowing pink?" Dawn whispered seriously. Alice nodded eagerly and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, they appeared at a forest. They all slapped their foreheads except Alice who was a little dense. "Wrong place!" Alice said, finally realizing that they were in a forest. She was about to snap her fingers when Leaf grabbed her hand. "Umm… I don't want to end up in a buffet or something. Lets run, OK?" Leaf said/asked. They nodded and sprinted to the building again.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Not my fault!" she said innocently. Suddenly, a spark hit Alice's hand, a small star hit Dawn's foot, a small speck of fire fell onto May's face and a bunch of leaves fell onto Leaf. They groaned in a little pain and healed themselves with their 'heal' talent. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb appeared on their heads. "We're late!" they yelled in unision and ran into Legend Middle school, their partner Pokémon in their arms. They slumped down on some chairs in the office and huffed because they ran to fast. "Good morning! I guess you girls are the new students, yes?" a woman, supposedly the principle, boomed happily. The girls smiled and nodded. The principle had a somewhat English accent. "Okay! You girls are all in the same class! Your class is the 'High Talents' class! Just bend around the right corner and then turn left! Its very easy to find and if you can't find it, ask any student! Oh, and here are your schedules!" the principle boomed and handed each of them one schedule. The girls walked together and chatted while walking to their class. As May pushed the door open, a shoe came flying towards her which hit her head on. May managed to stop the shoe with her fire power and got up angry. _**May. Was. Very. Angry.**_ "WHO THREW THAT AT ME?!" May yelled and a vein popped out from her head. A boy with raven hair raised his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that!" he said and motioned for three boys behind him to follow him. The guys stood up and walked towards the girls. The raven haired boy stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Ash from Kanto! Oh, and sorry about my extra shoe!" Ash said and May nodded her head in a forgiving manner. "Its fine. I'm May, Petalburg, Hoenn." May said and shook Ash's hand. A boy with brown hair put up a hand and said, "Hello! I'm Gary, from Kanto too. Nice meetin' ya'!". Leaf examined him head to toe and after some time said, "Hi. I'm Leaf from Hoenn. Nice meeting you Ash and Mr. Pervert.". Gary sweat dropped and sighed a bit. Two boys-one with grey hair and one with purple hair-didn't say anything. Alice and Dawn looked annoyed. "Well…?" Alice asked them, putting her hands on her hips. The boy with grey hair scowled at her. "What?!" he snapped but Alice stood her ground. "Aren't you two going to introduce yourselves?" Dawn asked, very, very annoyed. The boy with purple hair glared at Alice and Dawn. "Oh, I'm sorry, but, maybe we are ANTI-SOCIAL people." They answered sarcastically. Ash, May, Leaf and Gary sweat dropped at them, meaning Alice, Dawn, the boy with purple hair and the boy with grey hair, because the background suddenly became fire. Alice and Dawn cooled down a bit. "Fine. At least tell us your names!" Alice snapped. Dawn nodded in agreement. The boy with grey hair shrugged and said "I'm Ace, from Johto." Ace said boringly. "I'm Paul, Sinnoh." Paul said and stared at Alice and Dawn. Ace joined in the stare. "Well?! How about your introductions!?" Paul snapped at them. Dawn rolled her eyes but became her happy self again. "Hi! I'm Dawn from Twinleaf in Sinnoh!" Dawn said and smiled at Paul. "OK, I'm Alice from Sandgem, Sinnoh!" Alice said rather happily. They reluctantly shook hands Paul, As, Gary and Ace turned towards the girls questioningly. "So, how did you girls manage to get into the 'High Talents' class? I thought only people with high talents can get into this class?" Ash asked politely. The girls smirked at each other and used their 'mind' talent. "_So, girls what talent should we have?" Dawn asked through telepathy. "I've already thought about it. I will have the 'psychic' and 'mesmerizing' talent, you will have the 'ice shards' and 'ice cloak' talent, Leaf will have the 'invisibility' and 'leaf storm' talent and May will have the 'flames' and 'float' talent, okay?" Alice answered. "Sure! Just perfect." Leaf, Dawn and May said and they stopped using their 'mind' talent. _"Well?" Gary said as the girls stopped using their 'mind' talent. Leaf looked intensely at him. "Okay, I have the 'invisibility' and 'leaf storm' talent." Leaf said. "I have the 'flames' and 'float' talent!!!" May yelled happily and pumped her fist in the air. "I have the 'ice shard' and 'ice cloak' talent!!!" Dawn yelled and did exactly what May did. "And, lastly me. I have the 'psychic' and 'mesmerizing' talent!!!" Alice yelled, smiling and did a peace sign. The boys nodded. "I have the 'electric shock' and 'thunder' talent." Ash said and smiled goofily. " I, the great Gary, have the 'waterfall' and 'idea' talent!!" Gary said proudly which Leaf rolled her eyes at. "Hn. I have the 'razor claw' and 'element' talent." Paul said in a monotone voice. "So much talking… I have the 'overheat' and 'boulder' talent." Ace said. Alice's eyes widened a bit. _They didn't tell me that he had the 'overheat' talent too!_ Alice thought. "Ok! Now let's go into the class!" May energetically said. They, meaning Leaf, Dawn, Alice and May, happily entered the class and stood in front. Of course Paul, Ace, Ash and Gary had already seated down in their seats. The time now was 7:03 a.m.! They just stood there until the bell rang. Boy, were they in for an adventure..

Okay, I'm done with the second chapter!

Is it good or bad?! Please review! I'm already

Starting on the third chapter so no worries!  
Oh, and a big thanks to Spartan20 for the OC! I'm still accepting them so no worries(again!). If you want the form, it's in the first chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : WORKING HARD!!!

NO POV(Later on there will be POV's!)

* * *

(PS, The girls partner Pokémon are beside them, walking too! Some characters are very OOC! ;p)

* * *

The bell rang and a teacher came in to the

girls' class. "Good morning students! Today,

we have four new students that will join our

class!" the teacher exclaimed. "They look

hot!" a random boy yelled. "How did those

little girlies get into 'High Talents' class?" a

random girl said, disgusted. "They better be

a good challenge!" another random boy yelled.

"Okay, class, settle down. Girls, introduce

yourselves. Oh, by the way, I'm ."

said. The girls smiled at him and

turned towards the class. "Hi! I'm Alice from

Sinnoh! My talents are the 'psychic' and

'mesmerizing' talent!" Alice said loudly. "Hey!

I'm Dawn from Sinnoh too! My talents are

the 'ice shard' and 'ice cloak' talents!" Dawn

said. "Hello. I'm May from Hoenn! My talents

are the 'flames' and 'float' talents!" May

exclaimed happily. "Hello! I'm Leaf from

Hoenn too. My talents are the 'invisibility'

and 'leaf storm' talents." Leaf said and

smiled. The class started to chatter

immediately after they finished their

introduction. Some were saying, "No way can

they beat me!" and some of the others said,

"Wow, that's such a rare talent!".

suddenly clapped his hands and the class fell

dead silent. "The 'silence' talent." Alice, May,

Dawn and May whispered in unision. "Good.

Thank you girls! Now, let's see… aha! May, sit

next to Ash," said and Ash waved

at May to signal where he sat, "Dawn sit next

to Paul," Dawn groaned at that, "Leaf, sit

next to Gary," Gary waved to Leaf, "and

Alice, sit next to Ace," now it was Alice's

turn to groan, "Okay, now that that is

settled, there is another student coming any

minute now…" said and the door

slammed open. A boy with dark brown hair

and hazel eyes appeared at the door, panting

very hard. smiled. "And here he is!

Come here and introduce yourself!"

said and the boy slowly and tiredly walked

over. The boy regained his posture and said

"Hi. I'm Corey from Snowpoint, Sinnoh. My

talents are the 'close combat' and 'super

combat'. My partner is right beside me. Say hi to everyone Aqua!" Corey said. Apparently,

Aqua was his Prinplup. "Prinplup!" Prinplup

greeted and waved a fin. "Good job Corey.

Now, you can sit beside Samantha. Samantha

raised a hand and Corey plus the girls went

to where they were supposed to sit. (The

girls already knew the boys so they didn't

have anything to talk about so…lets go to

Corey!!!)

_**WITH COREY…**_

Corey sat down next to Samantha. "Hi! I'm

Corey! Are you Samantha?" Corey asked.

Samantha looked at him and said, "I already

know you are Corey and I prefer for you to

call me Sam, OK?". Corey casually nodded and

said, "OK. Want to be friends?". "Of course!"

Sam said happily. "So, who is your partner

Pokémon?" Corey asked Sam. Sam smirked.

"Beauty is on your head." Was all she said.

Corey gave her a questioning look before

looking on his head. There lay a cute

Beautifly! "Cool." Was all Corey said and

Beauty flew off his head and onto Sam's

head. Sam had black wavy hair tied in a

ponytail held by a yellow silk ribbon. She had

light brown eyes and was wearing a white

knee length skirt, red low neck blouse and

red boots. As you can see, Sam is very

outgoing and friendly. Corey wore a black

shirt with a blue zip up jacket, sandy brown

jeans and white shoes. He was kind of a cool

guy, but friendly. "Hey, can I see your

Prinplup?" Sam suddenly asked. "You mean

Aqua. Sure and you can pamper her. Yes, it is

a she." Corey sarcastically pointed out. Sam

nodded and Aqua came onto Sam's lap.

_**Back into class!**_

"Okay, class is starting now!" said

and then the chatters-mostly coming from

Alice, Dawn, May, Leaf, Sam, Corey, Ash,

Paul, Ace and Gary-died down SLOWLY.

"Today, we will be battling in pairs! Choose

your partners and we will start! Oh, and we

will use our talents ONLY! The winners are up

to five pairs, though!" said. Alice

and Dawn practically hugged each other-they

were very good friends. May and Leaf looked

at each other and held hands. Ash had to

choose Gary because Paul and Ace teamed up

WAY earlier. Since Sam had no one else to

choose, Sam reluctantly went along with

Corey. looked around before

saying, "Alright! I see everyone has got a

partner so let us get busy!". The class

cheered because they loved battling.

smiled at their enthusiasm. "Okay,

the first battle is between Leaf and May vs.

Bianca and Lily!" he said. As the said students started to stand, stopped them.

"Wait! We will absolutely NOT fight in class!

Lets go to the battle field outside!" he said.

The students complied and were led outside

by . Leaf and May, Bianca and Lily

stood opposite of each other and waited for

their teachers instructions to start.

"START!" yelled. Suddenly, Bianca

and Lily were knocked out by a flamed,

strong gust of leaves. The class -except

Dawn, Alice, May and Leaf- were stunned.

"Wow…umm…oh! The winner is Leaf and May!"

exclaimed as Bianca and Lily were

helped up by Leaf and May. The class

applauded for them. "Now, Alice and Dawn vs.

Beverly and Jade!" said. Dawn,

Alice, Beverly and Jade got ready. "START!"

yelled. Alice and Dawn decided to

give Beverly and Jade a chance to attack.

Beverly threw a waterball at Alice and Dawn

while Jade expanded it ten times its original

size. Alice quickly used her 'psychic' talent to

stop it and Dawn used her 'ice shard' talent

and hit Beverly and Jade. _**HARD**_. Beverly and

Jade almost fell but Alice stopped them with

her 'psychic' talent and set them on the

ground carefully. "Wonderful, like Leaf and

May! Take a good rest!" said. Alice

and Dawn nodded at sat down on the ground

and started to hyperly chat about shopping,

appeals, contest and fashion. "Next,

Samantha and Corey vs. Brendan and Barry!"

(**Yes, this is the Pokémon Brendan and **

**Barry. But this time, the girls don't know **

**them!**) said. Corey grabbed Sam's

hand and dragged her there. Sam blushed a

very light shade of pink while Corey didn't

think a thing. When Corey was battling a

Pokémon or human-of course, a human with a

talent- he was very good. He always focuses

on it and ignores distractions. Sam of course,

was totally the opposite. Sam HATED

fighting Pokémon and people! She does,

though, concentrate during her battles. She

is a coordinator, too! BUT, do not

underestimate her. She can be very tough!

They stood opposite of Brendan and Barry.

"START!" screamed **(- I mean-)**

yelled. Corey quickly shot forward and used

'close combat' on Barry. Sam shot a string of

web on Brendan that got him stuck on the

ground then send him whirling around with a

tornado. After Corey finished his 'close

combat' on a very, very bruised Brendan, he

used his 'super combat' on the very, very

bruised Brendan. Halfway in 'super combat',

Brendan raised his white handkerchief in

defeat (**Ha! I did a little comedy! **

**FINALLY! I suck at comedy!**). Corey saw

that and reluctantly stopped. RELUCTANTLY

because he positively LOVED battling! "Okay!

The winners are Corey and Samantha!"

said. Sam quickly went towards

Dawn and Alice who were still chatting. "Hi!

I'm Sam! Can I join in your conversation?"

Sam asked them. Alice and Dawn smiled and

said, "Sure! The more the merrier!". Sam

gratefully sat down and they chatted about

the same things. Corey, meanwhile, was deep

in thought about new strategies on how to

defeat his opponents. "Corey!" a voice

shouted that snapped him out from his

thoughts. "Y-Yes? 'Sup?" Corey somewhat

stammered. It seemed that Ash was calling

him. "I was wondering…could you please help

me with something?" Ash replied and smiled.

Corey nodded and walked over to him. Ash

laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Could

you please help me steal twelve chocolate

bars from someone?". Corey looked at him as

though he was crazy. "Okay, I can help you

steal them but, TWELVE?! SERIOUSLY?!

TWELVE?!" Corey yelled loud enough for only

Ash to hear. Ash nodded. Corey sighed and

motioned for Brendan to come to him.

Brendan pointed to himself and mouthed 'You

mean me?' to Corey. Corey rolled his eyes and

nodded. Brendan slowly and shakily walked to

Corey. Corey casually said, "Give me all your

chocolate bars or else…". Brendan gulped and

gave him about ten chocolate bars. Corey

whispered a 'thank you' and walked towards

Ash. "Here; chocolate bars!" Corey said

sarcastically and handed Ash the chocolate

bars. Ash counted them and wailed. "Why~?!

There is only TEN! I'm telling you; TEN!" Ash

whined. "Okay, enough fooling around! Next

round, Paul and Ace vs. Ryan and Jared!"

said. Paul and Ace put their hands

in their pockets and walked stiffly to the

opposite of Ryan and Jared. "START!"

yelled. Paul hands came out from

his pocket to reveal his fists with razor

claws and suddenly, Ace's body was on fire.

Ryan immediately summoned a gigantic

waterfall at Ace while Jared fired piles of

mud towards Paul. Ace barely dodged the

waterfall and Paul managed to cut the mud

with his claws. "Now; try this!" Ace said and

charged at Ryan with his body burning with

rage. Ace hit Ryan head-on and Ryan fell to

the ground that made the hit a KO move.

Paul, meanwhile, had used his 'element' talent

on Jared and it turned out to be an electric

shock. Jared fell down too and became KO'd.

"OK…the winners are Paul and Ace!"

said. Paul and Ace boringly walked

to a nearby tree and sat down there. "Next

battle is between Ash and Gary vs. Serenity

and Judy!" yelled and almost lost

his voice. "Okay! Come on Gary!" Ash said and

started walking there when a tree root

tripped him. He fell onto the ground but not

on his butt, but his face. Gary snickered and

randomly pulled out a random camera. He

then snapped a dozen pictures of Ash on the

ground. "This will be in my 'Ashy Boy's

Humiliation' book!" Gary said and went to the

battlefield. Ash childishly grumbled and

walked to the battlefield too. Serenity and

Judy ran to the battlefield and got into a

fighting position. "START!" yelled

and the match started. In the end, Ash and

Gary won (**Sorry. I'm too lazy to type it **

**out. I just finished my taekwondo test to **

**become Poom 2. Sorry again!**). KRINGGGGG!

The school bell rang and it signaled all the

classes it was time for break. Everyone

lightly cheered and said, "Alright,

class, lets' not get all rowdy! Anyway, you may

go for break!". May and Ash dashed off to

the canteen right after. Leaf, Alice, Dawn,

Sam, Corey, Paul, Gary and Ace sweatdropped

lightly. "Is your friend always like that?"

they said in unision and everyone nodded.

They sighed and followed their hungry

friends…

* * *

Finally DONE!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ - ^-^

So, please review and send in some more OC's through PM or whatnot! ;D

PS, my computer has something wrong so don't blame me if there is something wrong in the lengh!

Also, the blank space in everything; example: "by the way, I'm." said. : is Mr. Justin. I told

you somethings wrong! ;P


End file.
